Fragile
by Natsukia
Summary: Hearts are like glass. They look strong and beautiful, but it can scatter in millions of pieces. Rin is not in the same class anymore, Lily is alone now. Alone and fragile. She doesn't care about anyone, but only about school. She have to work hard, even the playboy Len Kagamine have eyes on her. LilyxLen


_Natsukia: So yeah. To get used to write again, I am writing Vocaloid stories. I love Lily. So I wanted to pair her with Len, after I heard they were singing Es Dirty Aspiration together on Nico Nico Douga. They sounded really good. Well enjoy my story. I used "Masuda" as Lily's last name, since it's the last name of her voice provider.  
_

_P.S: This song is a bit based on "Spice!"  
_

* * *

Chapter 1

Lily sniffed at the flower she picked up from her yard. A tiger lily to be more precise. They smelled so nice, a mix of caramel and vanilla. How sweet, like Lily herself. Although she wasn't really known for that. Lily looked at her watch and sighed. She should leave now, or she will late for school.

Oh Lord, she hated that school so much! Mostly because she was alone and people make a fool of her because she "don't have any friends". Lily gritted her teeth at the thought while she walked to school. Lily had a friend, anyone besides her brother Li, that person was Rin Kagamine.

They were friends since Lily transferred to the school. Rin welcomed her with open arms and Lily felt happy for the first time in her entire life. But everything changed last year. They had almost finished their 4th year, ready for their senior year, until Rin didn't pass. Lily could remember that moment when Rin heard the news.

Lily and Rin were about to leave the school building to hang out together, when someone patted on Rin shoulder. It was the principals vice president, Luka Megurine, holding some papers in her hand. She was still a student, but her grades were so insane good that she became the principals vice president. Not the student council vice president, but the _principals _vice president. Rin shot Luka an innocent and soft smile, but that changed when Rin read the papers.

In fact, Rin burst out in tears and collapsed on the ground and clung on Lily's leg. Without knowing what was written on the papers, Lily comforted her like if she was her younger sister. _How ironic_, Rin was 18, 2 years older than Lily, but sometimes she acts like if she was a kid of 12 years old.

Luka left them alone with only saying, "I'm sorry". Lily always wondered why she said that, probably because she didn't want to hurt Rin. She didn't hurt Rin, but told, no, showed her the truth and everyone knows that the truth can be painfully sometimes. After a few hours of sobbing from Rin, she even kept going at Lily's place.

Even her brother, Li, couldn't cheer her up. She finally told what was on the letters she got from Luka. Lily's heart sank. _How? _How could Rin possibly fail at her tests? Rin came so many times over to Lily because she wasn't sure about her homework, but when Lily looked at it and _even the teacher_, said it was perfect! How could Rin fail?

Lily tried to hold back a sob. She is still walking to school, only 15 minutes away from school where she was right now.

Lily couldn't believe her ears and even read all the letters so many times. And finally she had to let it go and burst out in tears. Rin Kagamine, her best and only best friend, was not going to be in the same class as her next year.

Lily was alone again. She hoped to make new friends, since Rin was not going to be in the same class, not to replace Rin, but to meet new friends. Friends that like her, friends that help her, friends that cares for her. But unfortunately, there wasn't any success. Her world collapsed when someone placed a paper with the text: _"Slut!" _on her locker. She almost cried and ran immediately to the Luka, the principal's vice president. After a lot of talking, principal Kiyoteru gave her a new locker.

Lily felt happy but also a bit ashamed. She showed her weakness. _Words..._They can be used sweet, kind, seductive, sad but also very painfully. Lily wasn't a slut, she was nice and kind, but it felt like the students seemed blind to see it.

Lily's movements became slower and slower, until she stood still. Only a few meters away from the school gate, which was open and the eager, bored, sleepy and disappointing students entered the school grounds. The school bell rang. The students rushed to their classes, while Lily wanted to run away, away from this school. And go back to home, to her brother or go to Rin.

Again, she holds back a sob. Lily placed her hand palms in her face to prevent that anyone would look at her face. She sobbed, very quiet. No one has to hear or to see her cry. What does it matters anyways? To the others she was a slut. "Why...?" She said very softly, but to her it seemed that she screamed.

"What's with you?" A soft and husky voice came from behind her. Lily turned around and saw someone familiar. Blond hair, blue, no cerulean eyes. At her first thought it was Rin, but this person seemed more... manlier. Then she knew it. It was Rin's twin brother, Len Kagamine.

Len Kagamine, the most popular student of the school. However, Lily found his popularity more annoying than exciting or amused. She disliked Len, no she _hated_ Len. He was so arrogant and she couldn't stand his attitude. Standing with the girls and flirting with them, it made Lily feel sick. _Wait… Was she jealous_? No, she just hated to hear to girls beg him for his words and touch. He probably went to bed them all. Lily narrowed her eyes and her attitude went from sad to lightly annoyed.

"That is none of your business" She said coldly. Len smirked. Oh, he loved when she talked coldly to him. That smirk of him made Lily more annoyed. "What's so funny? Just leave me alone Len" Lily said, holding back the urge to slap him and she ran to her class. "How cold" Len muttered, still smirking.

Lily had troubles with finding her class, running through the school. Finally she found her class. The bell rang. Just in time. Now she had to choose a seat, she looked around and just saw a seat free, she went to it and sat. The seat next to her was empty like always, but she got used to it. Lily was actually happy to sit alone, it feels more comfortable. She could hear some whispers around her. Lily sighed, she wanted to jump out of the window and release herself from her misery.

The teacher cleared his throat to hint the students that he wanted to start with the class. His mouth opened, but before there was any sound, someone walked in. All the eyes of the students were focused on the blond student. Lily turned her head to see who it was and she saw _him_. Lily sighed. _Of course_. She thought. Len was always late on the first day of the past years at collage. The teacher sighed.

"Kagamine Len, can you explain why you are late for my class?" The teacher asked. Len looked away. "I couldn't the class room" He said frustrated. The teacher sighed again. "Well then, go on and take seat" the teacher said and faced the blackboard. When Len went further into the class, the girls waved and pointed at the seat next to them. Lily became a little annoyed and looked back to the teacher, who was preparing the lesson for today. _It's like every year_… The girls desperately ask Len to sit next to them.

Lily heard a crackling sound next to her. She looked immediately what or who it was. Lily blinked when she it was _him._ Len Kagamine shifted the stool away from the table and sat on it. Several gasps were able to hear. Len smirked and looked at Lily. "Hey" He said soft. Lily narrowed her eyes looked back to the teacher. "How Cold" He whispered. Lily's eyes went back to her innocent look. She had to admit… That sound pretty…. _Seductive…_ Lily shook her head to get rid of the thought. She can't think about him, she had to think about school.

"Ahem" the teacher cleared his throat. "Let's start today's lesson after being disturbed rudely" He said and shot Len a glare. Len couldn't help to close his eyes and smirked. Lily ignored his reaction. "So can anyone solve this calculation?" He said as pointed the chalk at the blackboard. Bored faces became more bored and other faces become serious. Lily looked at the calculation and placed her thumb on her chin. _That's easy…_ She thought. Lily was pretty good, no, she was insane good at math. Always straight A's. The teacher sighed. "Masuda, would you please solve this calculation?" Lily gulped. "Yes… sure". It sounded more like a question that an answer.

As Lily stood up, she heard several giggles. _Like as usual… _She thought and walked to the blackboard. Len's eyes followed her. Then, his eyes caught something on her back. Her blouse of her school uniform was a bit shifted upwards. He saw something black on her lower back. _Wait._ _Does…Does she have a tattoo?_ Lily noticed Len's staring and pulled her blouse down. Not actually really sure he was staring her, but she felt her blouse was on the wrong place. The teacher handed over the chalk and Lily started to solve the calculation. She handed over the chalk back to the teacher after she was done. "That's correct. Good job Lily, like always" the teacher praised her.

The girls looked disguised after those words of teacher. Lily smirked softly and went back to her seat. Len still wondered what she had on her lower back and still looked at her. Class after class he stared at her. Or actually her lower back. _Does she have a tattoo?_ He thought every time. It was rare to see students with tattoos. Even the girls he went out with hadn't tattoos._ Wait… I am so curious? It's not I like her._ He shook his head. _No I don't like her…_

The school bell rang. It's lunch time. Len still haven't figured out what was on Lily's back and left him curious. Len felt his phone vibrate and looked at his phone screen . _(1) New Message(s)._ He opened the message and his lips curled softly to a smirk.

_"Hey I am in the library waiting for you. See you there " _~Miku.

Len smirked. "Time for some fun" he said and went the school library.


End file.
